


Only You

by Phandabbydosey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Domestic, Hospitalization, Illnesses, M/M, Parent Phan, Parenthood, ill!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandabbydosey/pseuds/Phandabbydosey
Summary: Dan and Phil’s son gets chickenpox, Dan doesn’t realise he’s never had it and things go downhill very quickly





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is phandabbydosey if you'd rather read this over there :D

Phil had always loved the sound of a family home. The clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen at dinner time, the squeaks and beeps from the multitude of toys littering the apartment and the pattering feet as Dan ran around trying to get their hyperactive five year old into the bath.

“Harry come here! It’s bathtime now, we can play afterwards!” Phil heard the shouting and the reply of squealing laughter. Deciding to help, Phil stood up and came down from the office, roaring like a lion as he scooped up the little boy who was just running past the bottom of the stairs into his arms. “Got you!” he growled, tipping Harry upside down and holding onto his legs, making the little boy scream in delight.

“No!! Daddy help!! The scary lion got me!!” Harry screeched, a big gap-toothed smile on his little face.

Dan laughed fondly and walked over to Phil, kissing his cheek and thanking him before taking the little boy that was dangling between them. “Right then, lets get you in bath, Little Bear. And if you make any more fuss I’ll get the scary lion to come back and eat you.”

Phil watched his husband carry their son off to the bathroom, an adoring smile on his face, before heading back upstairs to finish off editing.

He didn’t even reach the top of the stairs before he heard Dan’s voice again, calling for him to come take a look at something. Phil huffed but obliged, walking into the bathroom to find Dan knelt beside the bath, frowning at Harry.

“Does this look like a rash to you?” Dan asked, beckoning Phil over to the side of the bath. Phil sat beside Dan and looked where he was pointing. There were little red spots all over Harry’s back, some climbing up his neck and down his arms. Phil pressed his hand to Harry’s forehead, gauging the temperature then sitting back on his heels with a sigh.

“I think he has a temperature, and he’s been coughing quite a bit lately. Maybe he’s coming down with something. You finish the bath and I’ll go call my mum.”

In the three years since they’d adopted Harry, their parenting skills had improved at an amazing rate. They’d learnt to change nappies in less than a minute, warm milk to the perfect temperature and adapt to a more normal sleep schedule that meant they could actually get Harry to preschool on time. One thing they hadn’t got better at, that were absolutely hopeless at, was coping with Harry getting sick. They were clueless and got panicky very quickly, so they’d fallen into the routine of just calling their parents before they could get themselves into a state and convince themselves that Harry was dying.

Phil walked into the living room and picked up his phone, dialling his parents and groaning when they didn’t answer. He didn’t mind calling Dan’s parents, they were lovely people and they adored Phil, there was just something intrinsically awkward about speaking to someone elses parents without them there.

“Hello Grace,” Phil greeted Dan’s mum and, once they’d exchanged pleasantries, got straight to business, “We’ve got a little problem with Harry. He’s got these spots all over him and I think he’s got a fever and he’s been coughing the past few days too. Do we need to take him to the doctors or something? I have no idea what he’s got.”

After a few moments thinking time, Phil heard Grace chuckle softly through the phone. “Sounds like he has chickenpox, sweet pea.”

“Oh-Oh it’s just chicken pox?” Phil asked, the relief clear in his voice, “Thank god, I thought he had something bad. Is there anything we can do to make it better?”

“There’s not much you can do but wait, I’m afraid. You can get some fever and cough medicine and maybe some cream for the spots from the pharmacy, and put socks or mittens on his hands at night so he can’t scratch. Oh, and don’t let Dan too near him.”

Phil’s brows knitted together. “What? How come?”

“Dan’s never had chicken pox, it can be quite bad if adults get it and you know how easily Dan gets sick.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he’d never had it. I just assumed everyone had it when they were little.”

“Not Dan. Anyway, give us a call if you need anything else. See you soon, Phil.”

“See you Grace, thank you.”

Phil hung up and headed back into the bathroom where Dan was rinsing the soap from Harry’s hair. Upon seeing Phil, Dan lifted Harry from the tub and wrapped him in a towel before picking him up and holding him against his hip.

“Did you find out what it was?” Dan asked, rubbing Harry’s curly brown hair with the towel and making him giggle. He guessed that Phil’s calm expression meant there was nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, your mum said it sounds like has chicken pox. Which, you’ve never had apparently so you need to stay away from him for a little while,” Phil explained, taking Harry from Dan’s arms and into his own.

“Daddy has to stay away from me?” Harry asked, pouting and looking at Phil with sad green eyes, “Why?”

“Because you’re poorly and Daddy will get poorly if he gets too close to you,” Phil explained, kissing Harry’s forehead and carrying him into the living room after asking Dan to go out and buy some medicine.

God, he hoped Dan wouldn’t get ill. Dan was a bit pathetic when he got ill and Phil didn’t know how he’d handle a ill five year old and an ill Dan at the same time.

 

———————————————————

 

Dan did get sick, he got really sick.

“Aww sweetheart,” Phil cooed as he entered their bedroom, looking over the spotty, sweaty boy laying in the bed. Dan’s mum was right when she said it was worse when adults had chicken pox. Harry had a mild fever and sore throat and the spots had already started to clear up, but Dan was near delirious from the spike in his body temperature and his throat sounded like it’d been rubbed with sandpaper, “You’ve got some more spots on your face.”

Dan groaned and looked at Phil through his hazy eyes but didn’t say anything. Harry had followed Phil into the room, a bowl of soup in his hands. “Do you want some soup Daddy? It made me feel better when I had soup.”

“Thank you, Little Bear,” Dan croaked, a weak smile forming on his shiny face as Phil helped him sit up and started feeding him the soup.

“Is Daddy going to get better soon, Papa?” Harry asked, looking worriedly at Phil. He didn’t like seeing his parents unhappy.

“Hopefully,” Phil sighed, pushing Dan’s sodden hair off his forehead as he drank down the soup, his swallows sounding strained and painful, “At least we don’t have him moaning all the time about the spots on his face.”

Harry smiled but he was still clearly concerned about his father, the poor boy not being able to do anything to help. Once Phil had finished giving Dan the soup, Harry wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, getting a weak embrace in return before Phil lay Dan back down again. Hugs were about all Harry could offer.

Dan started to fall asleep almost as soon as he was laying flat, so Phil picked Harry up and carried him out the room, casting a worried glance back at Dan before shutting the door.

 

—————————————————

 

When Grace had told Phil that chicken pox could be serious in adults, Phil never thought it would get this bad. He was sat on a hospital ward, Harry passed out on his lap and Dan sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him with an oxygen mask strapped to his face.

Everything was calm now, but the past few hours had been the most stressful of Phil’s life. He’d woken up in the middle of the night, sensing something was off, and found Dan wheezing and gasping for breath, terrifyingly weak whimpers slipping from between his lips every now and then.

After a lot of panicking, trying to keep Harry settled throughout the ambulance ride and an almost unbearable wait, Phil had been allowed to see Dan. Harry had already fallen asleep by then so at least things were quiet, and Phil just held Dan’s hand and stared at his spotty, clammy face. He could’ve lost Dan tonight.

After about half an hour, Dan’s eyes slowly fluttered open, still looking bleary and confused but much more relaxed now that he could he could breathe properly. The intravenous medicine the doctors had him hooked up to seemed to have shown an improvement too.

“Hey there,” Phil whispered, carefully shuffling forward so he could stroke Dan’s cheek without waking up the slumbering five year old in his lap, “You feeling a bit better.”

“A bit,” Dan whispered, his voice still rough as he looked around in confusion, “What happened? Am I in hospital?”

“Yeah, you got really ill so I called an ambulance to bring you in,” Phil explained, his voice still almost silent because he knew Dan’s head was probably sore, “The chicken pox caused an inflammation in your lungs which is why you were struggling to breathe. It’s all okay now though, you’re going to be discharged tomorrow probably.”

“Really? It got _that_ bad?” Dan sleepily smiled, turning his hand over to hold Phil’s properly.

“Yep,” Phil snickered fondly, glad to see a smile on Dan’s face again, “Only you could get rushed to hospital because of chicken pox when you’re in your twenties.”

“Shut up,” Dan stuck his tongue out, “It just proves how much the universe hates me.”

“Of course it does,” Phil said, rolling his eyes then looking down to find a pair of green eyes slowly opening above a big yawn, “Hey there sleepy head, looks who else is awake.”

Harry followed Phil’s finger to see Dan waving at him gently, immediately jumping across onto the hospital bed and crawling up to lay on Dan’s chest.

“Hey there, Little Bear,” Dan whispered, wrapping his arms around his son and ignoring the way the motion pulled on his drip a little.

“You were breathing all funny and then people came and took you away and we drove really fast and Papa was really scared and it was scary,” Harry whimpered, a few fat tears rolling down his cherub cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I just got really poorly but it’s all okay now,” Dan soothed, holding Harry close and wiping away the salty tears, “I’m alright.”

Harry made a little pouty noise and leant his head up, kissing Dan firmly on the cheek, not caring about the oxygen mask or the spots. “You’re not allowed to get poorly like that again. It made Papa scared and me scared.”

“Sorry Little Bear,” Dan chuckling, smiling down at his son then over at Phil, “I’ll try my best.”

 


End file.
